Sasuke Uchiha (Jet'ika)
| image name = 169345.jpg | image size = 300px | image caption = | image = | float = | ref = }} | hometown = File:Leaf Village_Logo.svg.png }} | previous affiliation = File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png | team = | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} "Eternal" | tailedbeast = | host = | hidenjutsu = }} (Father; Deceased) (Mother; Deceased) (Brother; Deceased) }} File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png }} }} }} is a main character in the canon Naruto series and anime. Although he starts off as one of the protagonists, as the story progresses, he becomes one of the series' most dynamic major antagonists. Sasuke is one of the last remaining members of the , a former member of , a from , the leader of the now-disbanded , a former associate of , and a one time international criminal. Towards the end of the he was defeated by Naruto and finally returned to his senses and later helped Naruto defeat . He surrendered himself to Konoha and was put into prison by the despite the requests from other villages for his execution. Background For background information on this character up to the events preceding the Naruto Fanon World War, read . Personality When he was a child, he was a very kind boy, loving towards his parents and brother, and respectful to his fellow clansmen as well as his teachers. He was even very proud of being Itachi's brother and Fugaku's son, famous for being devoted protectors of Konoha, and he always desired to emulate them. His original dream was to join the Konoha Military Police Force when he grew up, like his father. For this reason, he greatly sought his father's approval and acknowledgment of his abilities. After Itachi massacred the clan, Sasuke's innocence was corrupted, his ideals and personality changed severely, becoming cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and with the next eight years of his life devoted to killing Itachi. When first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sasuke displayed great indifference to his team-mates. Feeling superior to all of them, including his teacher, Sasuke was unwilling to cooperate with Naruto Uzumaki or Sakura Haruno, as he felt they would provide him no aid in killing Itachi. However overtime, as he spent more time with his team, Sasuke began to lose some of his anger, caring more about his team than his revenge. To help push him back into his desire for power, Orochimaru branded Sasuke with the Cursed Seal of Heaven during the Chūnin Exams to give him a taste of power. Although Kakashi Hatake sealed the Cursed Seal, as well as teaching him the Chidori in the hopes of deviating him from the path of revenge and instead protect his current friends with it, Sasuke began to draw more power from the seal in the hopes of getting stronger, as well as warp the Chidori into a blade to sever friendship. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a superiority and inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes someone is stronger than him. For example, he was complacent with his rivalry with Naruto when he believed he was stronger, but noticing Naruto's fast growth, coupled with his defeat of Sunagakure's jinchūriki, Gaara where Sasuke was beaten, and his quick defeat by Itachi on his return to Konoha led Sasuke to believe that his progression at Konoha was far too slow, which lead to his defection to Otogakure. Upon defecting from the village, Sasuke left with the Sound Four and traveled to the Land of Sound, only to lose the entire Sound Four to the Sasuke Retrieval Team and face Naruto alone at the Valley of the End, where Naruto attempted to save him from his path of revenge. Sasuke in turn planned to kill Naruto, his closest friend, to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan but upon his victory chose against it, instead vowing to beat Itachi his own way. In Part II, Sasuke's personality reverted to about the same as when he first met Team 7, although his revenge against Itachi took precedence above all else, including his own life. He also claimed to have cut all ties to his life in Konoha, believing that they were the cause of his weakness, going as far as attempting to kill Naruto, whom he spared in their previous battle, to prove how detached he was. Despite this, Sasuke seemed unwilling to needlessly kill in his quest for revenge, and later when battling Killer Bee and the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, Sasuke remembered Team Kakashi after witnessing his own team Taka each sacrificing themselves to help him. After his battle with Itachi, followed by his death and the revelation that Itachi was ordered by the Konoha Elders to kill the Uchiha clan and that Itachi truly loved him, Sasuke vowed to destroy Konoha to the last child for sacrificing Itachi and the Uchiha clan for their own happiness. Although at first still holding onto the notion of friendship and sparing the innocent, as time passes on with this new path of revenge, Sasuke had grown much crueler and more ruthless, killing anyone who stood in his way, sacrificing his own team to accomplish his goals and attempting to kill his former team-mates and teacher, experiencing neither shame, guilt, nor remorse for his actions. He had also shown great rage when someone speaks of Itachi in a negative way, crushing Danzō with his Susanoo for speaking ill of his brother. After killing Danzō, Sasuke felt an exhilaration that he never felt before, and even sees killing members of Konoha as a high, which leads him to vow to kill everyone in the village to finally separate any connection of the Uchiha clan from the village and in doing so purifying the name. At this stage, it is clear that Sasuke's hatred and lust for vengeance has passed the point of redemption, leading Sakura and Kakashi to lose all hope in him, and even Karin, despite being obsessed with him, has given up being with him. The only person still having some faith in him is Naruto. Sasuke, in turn, abandoned his refusal to transplant Itachi's eyes into himself, in the hopes of destroying all that Naruto stands for with his full power, due to him hating Naruto more than anything for refusing to give up on him. When Sasuke felt he had grown stronger than Orochimaru, he saw sacrificing his body to someone weaker than him was insulting to the Uchiha, despite claiming earlier that he did not care, as long as it served his quest for revenge. He proceeded to battle and absorb Orochimaru's consciousness when the latter attempted to steal his body. This is due to Sasuke's immense loyalty to his clan (he remained wearing its symbol on his back proudly while he refused to wear any other symbols such as a forehead protector). He also saw that anyone outside of the clan wielding the Sharingan as an insult, as the eye is a symbol of the Uchiha's powers; while Itachi and Madara complimented Kakashi's mastery over the Sharingan gifted by Obito, Sasuke expressed resentment at an outsider even possessing it, and that Kakashi should feel grateful to the Uchiha for the power. Sasuke showed further disgust when Danzō had ten Sharingan in his arm, and an eleventh one in his right eye. Also, for his entire life, despite being popular towards females due to being handsome and cool, Sasuke showed absolutely no interest in any of these women, nor their advances, due to his all consuming desire for revenge and power. Such girls include Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and later Karin. Even when Sakura's childish crush turned to sincere affection, Sasuke still did not return the feelings, though before he left the village, he gave Sakura a genuine thank you. His disinterest in these women can turn to murderous violence, expressed during his fight with Danzō, where he pierced Karin just to kill Danzō, and during his fight with Team Kakashi, where he attempted to kill Sakura twice. Following the his personality slowly began to revert what it was like just before his defection from Konoha. While he was imprisoned following the war, he contemplated on what kind of life Itachi would have wanted him to live and tried to follow his example and repented for his actions. He now wants to help achieve Itachi's version of the future. Appearance Sasuke has black hair with a blue tint, which lengthens as the story progresses, and onyx eyes. He has lighter skin than his older brother, Itachi, had. Like many other members of his clan, his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. A recurring theme in Sasuke's appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his age. At the beginning of Part I, Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and white arm warmers along with white shorts. In the last stage of the Chūnin Exams, he wore a black, one-pieced version of this outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs, but eventually went back to his original clothes, due to the creators having a difficult time drawing the black version on a regular basis. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller. Overall, Sasuke bears a striking resemblance to Izuna Uchiha. Initially, Sasuke wore a short blue-clothed headband with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate. After suffering a second defeat from Itachi, Sasuke stopped wearing it for a time. He put it back on during the latter half of the battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End, only to let it drop off at the end. After that, Sasuke hasn't worn a headband again. In Part II, Sasuke has grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. After battling Deidara, he switched to a sleeveless dark gray shirt. His arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which are seals where he stores shurikens. He also wore a cloak with this. After he encountered and battled Itachi, he reverted to a gray shirt with a raised collar which was unzipped halfway down his chest, similar to the one he wore at the start of Part II, but with shorter sleeves. He also wears blue wrist warmers. He briefly wore an Akatsuki cloak along with this. Another noticeable trait is that, along with this new outfit, Sasuke began letting his hair hang over his eyes. The Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with Itachi. Synopsis Great Shinobi World War arc *Will of Fire (GSWW) Abilities Sasuke is established as a genius, even by the battle-excelling Uchiha clan's standards at the series' start, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. Scoring the highest in the performance tests and one of the highest in written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his class in the Academy. His prowess with Uchiha Fire Release and weapon-based techniques surprised Kakashi during their first training session. Madara, Itachi, and Orochimaru have all stated that Sasuke possesses the unique potential to become much stronger than Itachi, who was already considered a genius above all others, and the latter even saying that Sasuke is stronger than he was at the same age, when he was training Sasuke in Part II of the story. Madara has also stated to Zetsu that in time, Sasuke could become more powerful than Nagato. By Part II, he develops much of his potential and becomes a very powerful ninja, strong enough to fight evenly against several highly skilled shinobi. Admittedly, in his battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke downplays his victory, and attributes it to Orochimaru's sickly state. According to Madara, Itachi had already determined the outcome of their fight, and was sick as he was using medicine to prolong his life. After receiving his Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke proved capable of holding his own against at least two Kage and their bodyguards, before being weakened to the point of exhaustion due to his battle with the other Kage and their bodyguards. It can also be assumed that Sasuke has a fairly high amount of chakra, since he was able to summon Manda in a weakened state with Manda being a high level summon. When Sasuke first arrived at the Land of Sound and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, Orochimaru noted Sasuke's exceptional chakra. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox noted that Sasuke has the same foul chakra as Madara's. Karin had also noted that Sasuke's chakra had gotten darker and colder than ever, more so than the corrupting influence of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Taijutsu Although Sasuke has been skilled with taijutsu since the start of the series, his skills improved drastically after his first encounter with Rock Lee. Not only did he emulate Lee for moves like his Lion Combo, but by copying Lee's speed, he was also able to effectively use the Chidori. His fighting style in Part II mainly relies on his speed and the new addition of his chokutō, to which he has demonstrated masterful swordsmanship. During his time with Orochimaru, Sasuke's already impressive speed saw a huge leap, allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. He also greatly increased his speed at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly, as seen during his fight with Itachi. His physical improvements are so great that Sakura even suspected that he had been given drugs to improve his physical capabilities. His increase in skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Sound ninja in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. During fights, he easily observes his opponent and accurately sees through their abilities without losing his calm state, then he correctly chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Also, his resolution enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting hurt in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. In the second Shippūden movie, Sasuke demonstrated tremendous knowledge in regards to human physiology, as displayed by his ability to affect a person's chakra network. He was able to attack and block the chakra points, rendering the target unable to mold chakra without serious repercussions. In the Naruto Databook, it was said that Sasuke deduces a jutsu's elemental property from the seals performed by its user, as he shows in his battle against Deidara. He is then able to determine the attack's range from the color of the chakra. Cursed Seal An important aspect of Sasuke's growth as a shinobi in Part I was his acquisition of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Orochimaru, recognizing his potential, bestowed the seal on him as a gift in order to grant him greater strength, and to entice him to seek Orochimaru for further power. Initially, Sasuke suppressed the seal on Kakashi's advice, but, later on, his frustration with his inadequate strength forced him to rely upon its power in battles. When activated, the Cursed Seal granted him enhanced speed, strength, durability and chakra. However, it corrupted both his body and his mind, giving him a darker personality and making him vulnerable to Orochimaru's influence. After defecting from Konoha, with the help of the Sound Four, Sasuke advanced his Cursed Seal to Level Two, allowing it to cover his entire body. This granted him power comparable to Naruto's one-tailed form. The second level of the Cursed Seal turned Sasuke's skin dark gray, his eyes yellow, lengthened his hair without losing its style, blue venom lipstick seemed to appear on his lips, and gave him hand-shaped wings on his back that gave him the ability to glide and momentarily hover. In this form, not only were his physical attributes increased, but his techniques were also enhanced by the Cursed Seal's dark chakra. However, this form corroded his body at a much faster rate, so he couldn't use it for prolonged periods. In Part II, Sasuke gained complete control and mastery over the Cursed Seal, and could even access its power without fully activating it. He also greatly extended the time he could stay in the Cursed Seal Level Two form. Since Itachi sealed Orochimaru, the Cursed Seal was removed from Sasuke. Summoning Technique Initially, Orochimaru gave Sasuke the snake contract. Sasuke can also use Snake Authority Spell to summon snakes from his hands to attack or bind opponents. After absorbing Orochimaru, Sasuke gained access to Orochimaru's regenerative powers that allowed him to heal at a much faster rate than usual. He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body, and could use Orochimaru's Body Shedding technique to shed his skin and produce a new body, thus repairing any damage he sustained. After Itachi sealed Orochimaru away, his Cursed Seal was removed, and it is implied he also lost these additional powers. Sasuke has not used any snake techniques since that battle with Itachi, even against Killer Bee, raising doubts as to whether he even had the snake contract (a fact that was never confirmed in the manga). It should be noted that the tattoo on his left arm, which he used for summoning snakes vanished after the fight with Itachi, implying that he lost this ability with Orochimaru's removal. It is then likely that all his snake techniques were a result of absorbing Orochimaru. To symbolize his ascension from snakes (i.e. Orochimaru's power) he changed his team's name from Hebi (snake) to Taka (hawk). It is revealed that his animal-oriented techniques have also changed to a hawk as shown from him summoning a hawk that he used to fly around on during his fight with Danzō. It is unknown when he made a contract with them. Nature Transformation Proving himself a true genius ninja and member of the Uchiha, Sasuke has repeatedly shown great proficiency in fire-based jutsu. By the age of 7, he had already mastered his clan's rite of passage jutsu, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Even Kakashi was amazed at such a feat as, according to him, Genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. Hoping to encourage Sasuke not to use the Cursed Seal, Kakashi taught him how to use the Chidori, made more effective when combined with his Sharingan. With this combination, Sasuke can punch through the strongest obstacles with relative ease, as well as severely damaging any opponent. In Part I, Sasuke was limited to using the attack only twice a day, with a third usage after the initial activation of his Cursed Seal. Over the time-skip, Sasuke put a great deal of development into the Chidori's ability to manipulate lightning-based chakra. When first seen in Part II, he was able to use Chidori Current to emit electricity from all over his body as a shield that stuns those it comes into contact with. He can also channel the Chidori through his new katana through "Chakra Flow", giving the blade extreme cutting power and allowing it to numb anyone it cuts. He can also concentrate it into more solid forms like senbon and a sword, allowing him to make more precise attacks. Sasuke's most powerful original technique is Kirin, a lightning technique that uses actual lightning as opposed to chakra. If there are no thunder clouds available, Sasuke can use a powerful fire release technique to create thunder clouds. Sasuke then takes control of the lightning, shapes it into a kirin, and then brings the lightning down on his target. The technique is so powerful that it has the ability to destroy an area of a fairly large radius. After adjusting to his new Mangekyō Sharingan powers, Sasuke has developed an advanced Fire Release known as the Blaze Release; an element that draws its power from Amaterasu. Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything that reflects in his eyesight, Sasuke can control the movement of the flames into surrounding him and creating spikes to protect himself. Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed during Itachi's departure from Konoha after the Uchiha clan massacre, with one tomoe in each eye, but Sasuke would later forget he had activated the Sharingan due to being traumatized by the incident. He was able to reactivate it for the first time during the battle with Haku on the Great Naruto Bridge, where he had one tomoe in his left eye, and two in his right. By the time of his fight with Rock Lee it had matured into two tomoe in each eye. It eventually reached completion, with three tomoe in each eye, during his battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End near the end of Part I. Sasuke was able to put the Sharingan to good use in Part I after his brief encounter with Rock Lee. Although their fight was ended soon after its start, and Sasuke was unable to see much of Lee's arsenal, what he was able to copy with his Sharingan was utilized for the duration of the Chūnin Exams. While his ability with the Sharingan was fairly ordinary during Part I, Sasuke is able to develop a number of more novel uses for it in Part II. During his encounter with Naruto, Sasuke was able to use his Sharingan to enter Naruto's subconscious, where he proceeded to suppress the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra. In this instance, the demon compared Sasuke's eyes and chakra to that of Madara, which it claimed was even more sinister than its own. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities have also increased over the timeskip, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions like Sai) and to control a summoned creature as mighty as Manda. When Orochimaru later tried to take over his body, Sasuke was able to use his Sharingan to fight the process and turn it against Orochimaru. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, during his battle with Itachi. Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke's Mangekyō takes the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. Unlike other Sharingan, which have a black design and red background, Sasuke's Mangekyō is the first one that is shown to have a red design and a black background. The first ability Sasuke has displayed using the Mangekyō is genjutsu presumed to be Tsukuyomi, as it broke the victim's will and induced paralysis.1011 During their battle, Danzō denounced Sasuke's skill with genjutsu, reiterating Itachi's ability to alter a victim's impression of space and time while under his Tsukuyomi. The second ability, was Amaterasu, which Itachi implanted within his eyes before his death. When Sasuke first used it unintentionally against Madara, his eyes assumed the appearance of Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. When he later used it on his own, they took the form of his own Mangekyō Sharingan. Various characters have implied that his skill with Amaterasu surpasses Itachi's, as he is able to control the flames with his right eye, although both can extinguish them. He suffers from the same drawbacks from using it as Itachi did, as his eye is strained to the point of bleeding, as well as his eyesight gradually began to deteriorate. Sasuke has also displayed the ability to use Susanoo, which he can use in the same manner as his Cursed Seal, manifesting single parts at a time. Sasuke initially uses incomplete versions of Susanoo due to various reasons. During his fight with Danzō, he uses a more complete version, and demonstrates its ability to use different weapons. Later on, during his fight with Kakashi, he perfected his Susanoo into an armored form similar to Itachi's. The last ability Sasuke demonstrated with his Mangekyō Sharingan was a jutsu that manipulates the black flames of Amaterasu known as Blaze Release. Unlike Itachi, Sasuke's Amaterasu comes from his left eye, and his genjutsu comes from his right eye, along with his ability to manipulate and extinguish the black flames. As with Itachi, Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan damages his eyesight every time he uses it, and causes him pain and extreme fatigue. While resting after his fight with Killer Bee, Sasuke found that his vision was slightly blurred, indicating that he was gradually going blind. After Sasuke's fight with Danzō, Madara said that wouldn't be able to bluff much longer as his eyes were gradually losing their sight, and during his battle with Kakashi, he unleashed Susanoo's completed form which, seconds later, causes his vision to almost fade. Although Sasuke initially refused Itachi's eyes, stating that his vision and Itachi's vision of the future are completely different, after his conversation with Naruto, Sasuke finally requested Madara to transplant Itachi's eyes to him, so he could destroy Naruto at full power.